Second Chances
by RedAngel9
Summary: Kathryn came to Hogwarts with nothing left but her name and a dark mark on her arm. Snape, forced to train her to be a spy, can't trust anyone, especially her. Now Snape will be forced to learn that trust comes with feelings he never wanted again.


Ok so, the usual, i only own the main character and plot, everything else isnt mine...

Chapter 1

"Perhaps I should explain myself."

The old man glanced over his half-moon specticles with two glistening blue orbs that penitrated her head. She felt an instant unnerving once he looked at her. There was infinite power there, regardless of his old age. She shifted nervously in her chair now, trying to decide whether or not she should tell this man absolutely everything or not.

"My dear, I am just curious as to know exactly who you are, and what it is I can do for you?" he smiled a bit, which made her relax slightly. The man held out what seemed like a bowl of yellow candies. "Lemon drop?" She declined.

"Sir, my name is Kathryn Hart. I have come to you, well...out of despiration." She looked down, terribly ashaimed at herself. long brown hair fell into her face but she paid no mind as her blue eyes were now filled with tears. She looked up desperately at the man. "Please, Dumbledore, I don't know who else to turn to. My parents are in Ireland, but they are part of the problem, and if I told anyone else," she cut off her words while tears started to run down her pale face. The man's face softened at the young woman crying infront of him. He rounded his desk to sit in the chair beside her, placing an arm on her shoulder for comfort.

"dear miss Hart, what could possibly be the problem?"

She didn't look at him though, only stared into her lap, not even wiping the tears away that blurred her vision. "I...I made a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake."

But before Dumbledore could question Kathryn, she pulled up her left sleeve.

There, printed on her left arm was the skull and serpent, still red with the freshness of the branding. She sobbed freely now and cursed her arm openly.

"I didn't want this, Dumbledore! Please help me, don't let them do this to me..."

The young woman collapsed into a fit of sobs and tears as Dumbledore's face drew grim.

* * *

Severus Snape placed the overworked quill on his desk as the stack of freshly graded papers were drying. He rubbed his temples and leaned back into his chair to try and release the headache he felt coming on. Grading these imbecile's papers was a waste of time, as it was obvious that he was never going to penetrate these dunderhead's thick skulls. His black hair fell into his face as he closed his eyes and tried to desperately let the day's work slide off of him as if they were a blanket. His office was perfectly quiet, not even a bubbling couldron to slip inside of his senses. Just as soon as he had slipped into a wonderful zone of relaxation, he heard the grate of his fireplace came to life.

_'so much for a quiet evening.'_ He thought, openingly cursing his freplace and whomever decided to grab his attention through it.

Once he stood and strided over to it he of course, as he expected, saw the withering face of the headmaster. Upon further inspection though, Snape seemed to notice that there was no twinkling inside his gaze, only a concerned countenance on his features.

"Severus, am I interupting anything?" He asked, ever the polite man.

'_Yes, my night of relaxation.' _"Not at all, Albus. What can I do for you?" his voice clearly not believable.

"I need you to come to my office. There is something very urgent that I must discuss with you." and with that the man's face dissapeared from the fireplace and Snape let out an aggrivated sigh.

He left his office, slamming the door in frustration and walked down the hallway at a quick pace. He of course deducted points from every student he saw that was "in his way" or "up to no good" and this seemed like a therapy to him, slowly easing his anger at being interupted.

Once he got to the bold gargoyle that marked Dumbledore's office he looked absolutely filled with malice at the password. "Tootsie pop" he whispered between clenched teeth. This was enough, though, to get the gargoyle to leap to life and step out of the way, revealing an open doorway with a winding staircase. Severus walked briskly up the stairs and knocked loudly on Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Ah, here he is. Come in, professor." The old man was again placed behind his desk, but the young woman infront of him appeared less upset. She still stared aimlessly in her lap, ignoring as the man clad in all black entered.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Snape asked, noticing briefly that they were not the only two in the room.

Kathryn stiffened with that voice. She knew it all too well between the parties that her parents had held and the meetings she was forced to attend. Fear covered her face when she heard him, and a shiver went up her spine.

"Snape." she hissed, now jumping from her seat, looking sourly betrayed. There was a look of hate in her eyes but also that of fear and confusion. Her hand moved desperately towards her wand, and this went noticed by both Dumbledore and Snape.

"Wands will not be necessary, miss Hart." she glanced up hesitantly at Dumbledore for a moment, eciding whether or not this was a trap. "Severus is a dear friend of mine, and he means you no harm. I have asked him to come here." He smiled reassuringly at her and she slowly but surely relaxed into a normal, though cautious stance.

"Miss Hart, you said, headmaster?" Snape recognised that name, but not the face. The only Harts he knew were Mr. and Mrs. Cole Hart and their young daughter, Kathryn. If he was correct, the last time he saw her she was about thirteen. Then again, it had been several years since he had attended one of their parties. He gave her a glance and smirked. My how she had grown.

"Miss Kathryn Hart. it's been a while." He said. Snape's voice had always had a weird affect on her, but she tried her hardest not to let it show. She looked at him and noticed how he looked no different than the last party she had attended where he was there.

_'The very same party where you watched him from the corners, wondering what it would be like to dance in his arms amongst the other dancers.'_ She snapped out of her reverie and decided that to speak would be a wise choice of action.

"Mister Snape, it has been a while, about five years if I am correct. How have you been?" ever the pureblood charm, or so she was always taught.

"Well, Miss Hart, although i didn't come here to chat it up with you. Why did you need to speak with me, Albus?" he asked, curtly brushing her off and returning to the man behind his desk.

"Severus, she is the reason I have called you to my office." and with a nodd, Kathryn pulled her sleeve up to reveal the dark mark pulsating on her forearm. it repulsed her.

"Well, well, well. the young Kathryn Hart, a fledgling deatheater. How...predictable." His look was that of boredome but it was obvious that he was intrigued.

"Severus, she was forced into this. Miss Hart has come here to redeem herself." the twinkle was returning to his face again. She looked nervous again, not sure what would happen to her.

"Are you sure, headmaster? Perhaps this is just another plan, maybe a few drops of veristassirum will tell if she indeed is truthful." he stepped towards her and Kathryn simultaniously matched his step with one backwards. Severus enjoyed her nervousness and fed off of it.

"Severus, that will not be necessary. I trust her and that is enough, you of all people should know that everyone is deserving of a second chance." He glanced at the younger man over his spectacles. Severus reluctantly backed down.

"Very well, but I am still unclear as to why you need me here, Albus." he said, now ignoring the young woman entirely, something she didn't mind in the least.

"So wonderful you asked, Severus. I want her to stay here for now, so that you can train her."

This gave a slight heaviness in Snape's stomache as he knew where this was going. He took a dep breath before daring to even ask.

"Train her for what, exactly?"

"Why to be a spy, of course."


End file.
